All Along
by MystiCresent
Summary: They've been bestfriends for as long as they can remember. But when they realise their love too late, will it still be a fairytale woven by fate.


Chapter 1: fired

A young woman marched out of the glass façade of the building throwing her red purse over her shoulder. Her strides resembled that of one who had just wrestled a large lion and was left still quite rumbled. Her breath was heavy and angered as if it were huffing out angry breathes.

If one listened close enough, and pulled oneself long enough to look pass her beautiful face, you could hear her mumble things under her riled breath that were near profanity.

"Damn that bastard! Who does he think he is ...and with me!" she mumbled making her way quickly towards her car.

As she got in, she rummaged through her purse impatiently in search of her keys, which now seemed to have disappeared the moment she should seek them, when as before she heard them jingle their presence crisply against her bag.

After quite some she finally recovered them from deep under her bag. She angrily threw her bag over to the passenger's seat as if it were the object that should receive her wrath itself. She quickly started her car and drove off towards her usual destination.

On her way there, her phone rang disrupting the thoughts that most would deem only fitting in a little black book of evil deeds.

Once again she retrieved her purse but with luck did not have to go through a holy-grail-search for it. It planted itself right on top as if knowing what fate it would face if it were elsewhere. She quickly flipped it open and answered.

"Sakura here." She said rather bitterly.

"Dang Sakura, angry so early in the morning?" answered the voice. Usually this voice would've calmed her but nothing can assuage the burning hatred ever flowing through her now.

"What do you want Syaoran?" she asked irritably.

"Damn calm down…I was just wondering if you were going to the usual place today but as it seems, you might already be heading there. Why are you going so early today?" he asked not taking her anger to the degree he should have. Why should he? She was an easily riled person, their years of friendship told enough so.

"Because, I got fired." She replied, her bitter tone now returned with an even more malignant edge to it.

"Fired?!" he asked surprise, but at least now he knew the cause of her irritation, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Sakura answered.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes then." He said, "Bye."

"Bye ..." she answered with no real enthusiasm.

By the time she tossed her phone roughly back into her bag, she had already arrived at her destination; a vastly green park that grew right into a lake. Nature had done its course well for it was nearly never that anything was able to grab Sakura's attention so. This was the only place that she sought refuge.

Sakura quickly parked her car and stomped towards her usual dock. Her anger had yet to subside but it was being toned down by the whispering winds that seem to only woo her at this place and no where else. She made her way up the dock and sat right down at its edge dipping her feet into the cold liquid form of peace beneath her.

Sakura watched the lake's ripple waver back and forth each time, her mind wandering off.

She did not even feel it when the tall dark man plopped down right next to her 15 minutes later.

"Hey Sakura!" he greeted trying to cheer her with a bright smile.

No response.

"Sakura...Sakura...Saaaa-Kuuuuuuuuu-Raaaaaaaaaa" he called prodding her shoulder with each syllable.

She finally seemed to have snapped back into the present dimension and looked over his way.

"Oh hey Syaoran." she said turning her attention back on the water where her eyes had rested for the last 15 minutes.

"So what happened?" he asked curiously tilting his head to one side.

Her demeanor suddenly changed from calm and quiet to loud and irrational. She turned to him angrily but he knew that the anger was not directed at him.

"What happened, I'll tell you what happened. That idiot piece of shit I called a boss tried to touch me today telling me all this jackshit about how he had to control himself for so long. blah blah blah…and then when I reacted he had the nerve fire me!" she exclaimed, her eyes burning with a flame that Syaoran saw so often though never had it flickered so fierce fully before.

"You reacted?" he asked narrowing his eyebrows; he knew her reaction would be a bit rasher than others, especially in a situation as this.

"Yes I reacted!" she exclaimed, then shivering she continued, "What did you think I would do, sit there and let him run his slimy hands over me? Eurgh!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran said sternly, "we've been best friends for years, I know what you mean when you say 'reacted', and so what did you do exactly?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Oh not much…" she said in a rather suspicious tone, "I just helped him relocate a few southern bones and muscles…"

"Ouchieeee…" Syaoran said making a face. Though he admired her ability to take care of herself but that reaction sounded rather harsh (not to mention painful).

"Yeah, that's all I did and he fired me!" she exclaimed as if still not believing that that 'reaction' would ensue her lost of a job.

Syaoran started to chuckle at her disbelief, she obviously did not know what kind of pain and future reproduction problems she had bestowed upon this man.

"Well I told you not to dress so revealing…" he said still laughing at her.

"I do not!" she replied with indignation written on her face.

"Yeah you do…look at this..." Syaoran mumbled lifting her halter a few inches at the waist to show her what he meant.

She flicked his hands away, "so I didn't tell him to look! And everybody dress like this these days anyway..."

Syaoran decided to let her win that one since he knew if he continued it, Sakura would eventually come to how his fiancé Meiling dressed; which was even more revealing.

"Fine, fine. So you wanna a new job?" he asked

"Where?" she inquired curiously.

"At my company, as my secretary. Mine just quit so I need a new one." Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously before answering, "No thank you."

"Why?" he asked a bit offended.

"Because Syaoran, secretaries do enough work without having their best friend as their bosses. If I worked for you, you'd take advantage of my 'sercretaryhood' and get back at me for all those tricks I played on you when we were kids." Said Sakura watching Syaoran to see that his face held an amused smile.

Syaoran chuckled knowing she knew that he was thinking just that.

"Ok, ok…have more trust in me… geez …I wont torture you that much and at least it will be better than working for that perverted ex-boss you had. Look at it this way, I may make you get me more coffee to make up for the past tricks but I wont try touching you…" he teased.

"Yeah 'cause you know that I can kick your ass in two seconds straight." Sakura smirked.

"So what about it then?" he asked.

"I'll think about it…" she answered.

--------------------

Laaaaaa

Moi first try writing a story for forgive me laaa!

Hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
